Kenshin no puede mentir!
by White Plum
Summary: OWARI! Que pasaria si Kenshin perdiese la habilidad de mentir, si tuviera que decir todo lo que piensa cuando lo piensa! Hagamos travesuras a nuestro querido rurouni y veamos como se salva de KAORU! KK
1. Travesuras de una duende

A/N: Bueno he aquí una comedia K/K únicamente no va a haber S/M o A/M asi que no me lo pidan ok? Espero les guste mi idea chaooooooooooo y R&R!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1: Travesura de un duende.  
  
  
  
  
"Jijijijijijiji" una extraña figura se encontraba en las afueras del dojo Kamiya Kasshin, en Tokio, y estaba carcajeando maléficamente. En la sombra lo único que se le podia distinguir era un bulto sobre su espalda y que se trataba de una persona de tamaño pequeño con dos cosas saliendo de su cabeza......Acaso es posible?!? SON ANTENAS?!  
  
Era un día muy cálido, hacia ya una semana que ni una nube de lluvia se había posado sobre las pobres cabezas recalentadas de Kenshin y sus amigos. Aunque cada día era bello y el cielo era claro, cada uno rogaba que lloviese de vez en cuando.  
  
Yahiko y Kaoru estaban en el dojo practicando algunas nuevas técnicas que Yahiko había sugerido agregar al estilo Kamiya Kasshin por supuesto, Kaoru le mostró todos los errores de las posturas nuevas inventadas por el descendiente de samurai . Kenshin se 'divertia' a su manera lavando la ropa en el jardín. La figura en la sombra estaba como que esperando a que algo especial pasara y cuando lo previó...  
  
"JIJIJIJI!" volvió la risa pero Kenshin estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la extraña presencia. 'Parece que Yahiko está peleando con Kaoru... de nuevo...' una gota se formó detrás de su cabeza y de repente "YAHIKO VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE PEQUEÑO MOCOSOOOOOOOO!!" el gritó resonó en la mente de Kenshin y el susto hizo que su cabeza cayera en el balde de agua de la ropa que estaba lavando, ahora estaba asustado y mojado que mas podría pasar...  
  
Pero como por arte de magia una espada de bambú salió volando al igual que le cabeza de Kenshin volvió a sumergirse dentro del balde de agua helada. Aunque era refrescante pero aun así estaba frustrado. Luego "ÑAÑAÑAÑA BUSU NO ME ATRAPARAS!!" pero en cuestión de segundos un Yahiko mal herido con una espada de bambú semi-rota sobre su cabeza salió volando a través del dojo hasta caer cerca del árbol donde nuestro pequeño amigo extraño se encontraba escondido. El golpe hizo sacudir el árbol y el pequeño desconocido casi pierde el equilibrio pero puedo aguantar y quedarse sobre el árbol.  
  
Luego de mirar con miedo a Yahiko y asegurarse que todavía respiraba, Kenshin se dirigió hacia el dojo solo para toparse en el camino con el ángel de sus sueños, la mujer que tendía su corazón con un solo dedo, la hermosa, aunque en ese momento, malhumorada Kaoru. Kenshin la vio, tenia puesto su gi y hakama que usaba para sus clases y su cabello estaba puesto en una cola de caballo alta, justo como a él le gusta. Kenshin no pudo impedir sonreír a la expresión de Kaoru: se podía ver que seguía disgustada por el comentario de Yahiko, por supuesto, Kenshin no consideraba a Kaoru como una mujer fea, al contrario ella era como una diosa ante sus ojos pero él no podía decírselo 'Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no tenga un pasado manchado de sangre...' asi que Kenshin desde ya hacia mucho tiempo habia decidido ignorar sus sentimientos por Kaoru, aunque de vez en cuando unos comentarios se le salian, pero no podia evitarlo no? Despues de todo estaba enamorado...  
  
Kaoru seguia de mal humor y lo que necesitaba era de alguien que le dijera que Yahiko estaba equivocado, ella habia esperado que Kenshin hiciera un comentario acerca del insulto pero nada surgió de su boca 'ACASO TODO LO TENGO QUE HACER YO?!' se gritó Kaoru mentalmente antes de preguntar un poco apenada "Kenshin tú crees que soy fea? Es decir, Yahiko lo cree y ya sé que él es tan solo un niño inmaduro y tonto pero tú crees lo que él dice?" Kenshin estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Kaoru, aunque él sabia muy bien que responder pero no se atrevía y simplemente dijo "Yahiko necesita crecer Kaoru, solo necesita tiempo y estoy seguro de que en realidad no lo dice en serio." Y con eso se alejó hacia el pasillo preguntando "Te gustaría tomar tu baño ahora Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru estaba decepcionada y respondió simplemente "Si gracias..." y se dirigió hacia el jardín a recoger el cuerpo aun inmóvil de Yahiko. Kenshin solo pensó golpeándose mentalmente 'Esto es por su bien... lo sé...' y se dirigió hacia el baño, y poco incomodo por la forma en que Kaoru sonó desilucionada por su repuesta.  
  
Kaoru fue a recoger a Yahiko pero notó que éste seguía inconsciente así que decidió sentarse a su lado hasta que despertara 'De peores se ha salvado!' pensó Kaoru mientras ría al lado de Yahiko. Luego recordó el momento con Kenshin y pensó en voz alta "Yo sé que él siente algo por mí pero no quiere decirlo..." Luego miró hacia el dojo y continuó "A veces se abre y otras veces se vuelve a cerrar, es que acaso no puede tan solo decirme la verdad!!" Luego frustrada se levantó y miró al cielo pensando 'Solo quiero que me diga la verdad...' Se agachó y recogió el cuerpo de Yahiko llevándolo hacia adentro poniendo atrás sus pensamientos acerca de Kenshin.  
  
La misma voz se escuchó, era aguda y chillona como de una niña "Así que quieres la verdad eh?" de un salto rápido bajó del árbol y miró hacia el dojo. Ahora se podia ver su cuerpo: era como una chica enana no msa alta que una niña de 6 años, tenia orejas punteaguadas que salian de un sombreo grande y verde con plumas de color azul. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabellos de color morado oscuro, tenia grandes ojos rojos vinotintos con una chispa de travesura en ellos. Estaba vestida muy extrañamente: pantalones cortos hasta sus rodillas, se podia ver que eran viejos por los parches de cuero sobre estos, y unas sandalias de playa. Su camisa era colorida con flores y tenia un cinturón bastante grande con respecto a su tamaño. Finalmente sonrió aun mas mientras exclamaba "Pues aquí está White plum para hacer realidad tu sueño, Kamiya Kaoru a veces lo que sueñas se vuelve realidad!" sonrió diabólicamente y murmuró mientras metia su mano en su bolsillo "Me voy a divertir un poco..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Jejeje asi es White plum es parte de la historia espero hayan entendido por donde va a tomar rumbo la historia. No c preocupen ya tengo TODO planeado este fic esta garantizado a hacerles mas risa que nunk asi q no olviden R&R y les prometo risas garantizadas ^^  
  
Ja ne  
  
***White plum*** 


	2. Oro no puedo mentir!

A/N: Gracias por los comentarios los aprecio mucho pero en este capítulo es que comienza la verdadera diversión YAY!!  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2: Oro no puedo mentir!!  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin estaba preparando la cena en la cocina (su segundo lugar favorito, el primero es el patio donde lava la ropa ^^). Kaoru habia insistido en preparar la cena con él pero rechazó su propuesta y le dijo que porque no iba a visitar a Tae en el Akabeko [Mientras mas lejos esté de ella creo que será lo mejor.] pensó el rurouni pero battousai interrumpió Como puedes decir eso? Acaso ella no te importa en lo absoluto? Como puedes pretender que ella esté mejor sin ti a su lado, y como rayos pretendes que ESTEMOS mejor sin ella??!! Kenshin dejó de cortar los vegetales que estaba preparando solo quería escuchar sus conciencias discutir acerca del asunto.  
  
Battousai estaba determinado a tener una relación con Kaoru, cueste lo que cueste NO ME IMPORTA QUE TRATES DE CONTENERME PERO DEBES SABER QUE ELLA TE AMA, NOS AMA CON TODO SU CORAZON!! Y ESTAS DESTROZÁNDOLA POR DENTRO CON TUS TONTAS ESCUSAS DE "No la merezco"! el rurouni puso cara seria y comenzó a explicar [Tú no entiendes, shessha ama a Kaoru-dono con todo su amor pero no puedo permitir aceptar el suyo por mí! Shessha no merece tal regalo del destino...] battousai estaba furioso ahora BAKA!! Como puedes decir eso?! Dices que solo por que no te sientes digno de su amor dejaras que ella sufra porque estas pretendiendo que no la amas?! Kenshin escuchaba todo lo que decían y en esta ocasión estaba de acuerdo con battousai, 'No puedo hacerle esto a Kaoru...'  
  
Battousai se sintió con razón ante el rurouni Acaso no lo puedes ver, ella no necesita alguien que se sienta digno de ella, ella necesita un hombre que la ame igual que ella a él!! Y eso es exactamente lo que le voy a dar!! battousai desenvainó su espada y comenzó a poner la postura de ataque apuntando al rurouni , éste dijo [No voy a pelear contigo por una causa que se puede discutir, de gozaru yo!] sin responder battousai comenzó a atacar gritando con rabia Estoy harto de quedarme aquí viendo como arruinas nuestra relación con Kaoru, YO TAMBIEN LA AMO!! con eso el rurouni desenvainó su espada de filo invertido, no tenia nada que decir porque en parte sabia como se sentía así que no pudo responder, battousai prosiguió He estado esperando este momento desde hace tanto tiempo!! El momento de salir y mostrarle cuanto la amo y adoro y ni siquiera tú podrás impedírmelo!! Pero justo cuando iba a dar el golpe, una voz resonó en la conciencia de Kenshin, una voz nada familiar pero un aroma familiar se olía en el espacio.  
  
"YAMETE!! Rurouni, Battousai ya es suficiente!!" Kenshin reconoció el aroma 'Este es el aroma de ciruela blanca...' (White plum ^ ^) de una nube de humo surgió el mismo duende verde que observaba a Kenshin desde el árbol esta mañana. Rurouni se quedó perplejo aun asimilando lo que acababa de suceder y susurró [tu quien eres? Como entraste al espacio del subconsciente de Kenshin?] battousai sabia que tenia que preguntar QUIEN ERES? Y COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ? el duende flotó en dirección de battousai, éste rápidamente se puso en postura listo para cualquier cosa White plum de un movimiento de dedo lo inmovilizó battousai exclamó N-no puedo moverme!! White plum se acercó en frente de él y le dijo "Eso te pasa por no tenerme confianza! Mi nombre es White plum, soy una duende enviada para ayudar a tu causa así que deja de ser tan tenso y escuchen todos los 3 lo que tengo que decirles!"  
  
Rurouni se acercó, de alguna forma no le tenia miedo a la pequeña duende y preguntó [White plum-dono que haces aquí, ningún ser viviente puede estar en este espacio mas que las conciencias y supongo que no eres una de nosotras de gozaru.] White plum le quitó el hechizo a battousai y se dirigió hacia el rurouni luego explicó "Estoy aquí para divertirme!" rurouni se quedó sorprendido y dijo [Oro? Como que para divertirte de gozaru ka?] White plum empezó a reírse y dijo diabólicamente "Ustedes no intervendrán, no los dejaré, he venido a detenerlos..." y con eso y con un movimiento de su mano dijo estas palabras "Inanimados estarán por el tiempo que me plazca harán que mi deseo se cumpla sin ninguna rebelión ya que yo seré su bendición!" una luz resplandeciente apareció arriba de la figura de White plum. La luz se intensificó y las conciencias quedaron inmóviles ante el hechizo, con eso Kenshin volvió a su estad normal aterrado por lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
Y una voz se escuchó detrás de él "Alto!" Kenshin no pudo voltearse, su cuerpo no respondía a su mente pero identificó al voz de la misma criatura que esta hace poco en su subconsciente. White plum levantó sus manos hacia el cielo y comenzó el conjuro "Tú que escondes tus sentimientos, tú que mientes por el bien de otros, te ordeno bajo el poder que me concibieron a que de tu boca no saldrá palabra alguna que no sea la verdad. Mentir te será imposible solo la verdad podrás pronunciar!" con eso otro destello se vio y Kenshin quedó segado por el esplendor des pues de eso White plum recurrió a otro hechizo que solo necesito un dedo "Olvida lo que vistes hoy y vive con el maleficio que en ti creé."  
  
Kenshin cayó inconsciente en el suelo el pequeño duende desapareció, y él yacía en la cocina hasta que "Oh Dios KENSHIN!!" Kaoru corrió hasta él con un vaso de agua lo despertó éste parecía no recordar nada de lo que habia pasado "Kaoru...-dono que pasó?"   
  
Kaoru lo sentó y dijo preocupada "Estaba regresando del mercado y te encontré aquí en el suelo te sientes bien?" Kenshin se levantó y exclamó "No! Me caí horriblemente y me duele todo sobre todo la cabeza!!" Kenshin quedó sorprendido 'EH?! P-pero si yo quería decir que estaba bien para no preocuparla! QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!!' Kaoru puso su mano sobre su cabeza y dijo "bueno no tienes fiebre pero creo que deberías recostarte..." Kenshin mantuvo la mano de Kaoru sobre su frente y murmuró "tu mano es tan suave...como tus labios y tus ojos son hermosos como dos océanos..." Kaoru se quedó O__O, y gritó "Kenshin no baka, deja de decir estupideces no es gracioso..." Kenshin pensó 'Que rayos fue eso?! Es decir lo pensé pero no pude no decirlo!! ORO QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO!!' Kenshin puso una mano en su boca y Kaoru exclamó "No deberías burlarte así de mí Kenshin..." Kenshin sin darse cuenta quitó su mano de su boca y dijo "No, no es mentira es la verdad! Toda la verdad!" luego se dio cuenta 'QUE RAYOS... ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!! NO PUEDO MENTIR!! ORO AHORA QUE HAGO TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!' Kenshin volvió a tapar su boca y dijo "T- voy a ver... a Sano de acuerdo Kaoru-dono nos veremos en la cena... Ja!" (no podía decir "tengo que" solo podía decir "voy" ^ ^)  
  
Con eso salió corriendo hacia la casa de Sano dejando a una muy confundida Kaoru en la cocina con la mitad de la cena que preparar.  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
En casa de Sano...  
  
  
"Sano!! SANO!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó Kenshin.  
  
Sano murmuró algo incoherente bajo las sabanas de su futon y dijo "ah? Que? Donde? Cuando? Kenshin? Que haces en mi cuarto?" al darse cuenta en el estado en el que él estaba y en la expresión de cansancio de Kenshin Sano solo hizo lo que podía hacer en una situación como esa: gritar "AHHHHHHHHH!! K-KENSHIN NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ Y YO.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PUEDE SER!! TOME MUCHO SAKE AYER Y YA NO SÉ QUE HICE AHORA MEGUMI NUNCA ME VERÁ COMO UN HOMBRE SOY UN ASCO! ESTO ES INDECENTE OHHHH NOOOO..." Kenshin tapó su boca con su mano mientras una gota se formaba en su cabeza (-___-U) y decía "Shh Sano no es lo que parece tu y yo no hemos hecho nada y nunca lo haremos es que algo terrible me ha pasado Sano ayudameeeeeeee...." Kenshin puso cara de drama y quitó su mano de la boca de Sano que estaba ahora mas tranquilo de saber que no era eh...ehem..ustedes saben...  
  
"Que pasa Kenshin casi me matas del susto entrando en mi casa de esa manera!! Cuéntame que pasó Jou-chan y tu pelearon? Yahiko se escapó de casa? Se incendió el dojo por un intento de cocinar de Kaoru?" Kenshin miró el piso y dijo "peor... Shessha no puede mentir!" Sano se quedó perplejo por un momento sin entender lo que acababa de decir el pobre rurouni asustado "SANO NO PUEDO MENTIR!! HACE UN MOMENTO KAORU ME ENCONTRÓ EN EL PISO DE LA COCINA Y COMENZÉ A DECIRLE COSAS QUE ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESE MOMENTO PERO QUE NO TENIA PENSADO DECIR Y LUEGO CUANDO INTENTÉ DECIR QUE NO ERA CIERTO SOLO LO AFIRME Y KAORU ESTÁ CONFUNDIDA Y YO NO SÉ QUE HACER Y NO SÉ PARA QUÉ VINE A VERTE SI SOLO EMPEORARAS LAS COSAS PERO TENGO FE EN QUE ME AYUDARAS PORQUE TU SIEMPRE TE ESCAPAS DE LOS PROBLEMAS ..." Sano tapó la boca de Kenshin antes de que dijera cualquier estupidez y luego lo soltó y dijo "Entonces déjame entender esto correctamente, te caíste en la cocina, Jou-chan llegó y tú no podías mentir" Kenshin firmó "Aa de gozaru yo! Y no sé porque pero no mentir ni puedo contener lo que pienso estoy perdido..."  
  
Sano se acercó a él y preguntó "No puedes mentir?"  
"Iie." Dijo Kenshin.  
"hum.." dijo Sano y comenzó a preguntar "Si no puedes mentir entonces dime que fue lo que le dijiste a Jou-chan?"  
"Le dije que tenia unos labios suaves al igual que sus manos y que sus ojos eran hermosos como dos océanos." Dijo Kenshin sin titubear.  
Sano quedó perplejo con que era cierto! Kenshin no podía mentir!! Sano sonrió diabólicamente y comenzó a preguntar sin detenerse "Te gusta lavar ropa verdad? Porque? Cuando aprendiste a cocinar? Porque usas un gi rosa? Porque no te cortas el cabello? Que piensas de mí? Que piensas de Jou-chan..no perdón de Megumi? Crees que tengo una oportunidad con ella? Como sabes?"  
  
Y sin tener que volver a escuchar las preguntas comenzó a responder "Si. Porque puedo tocar la ropa de Kaoru. Cuando tenía 13 años en el entrenamiento de Shishou. NO es rosa es FUCSIA y lo uso porque destaca el color de mis ojos y combina con mi cabello. Eres un hombre muy guapo y fuerte. Megumi es un fastidio. Claro que sí. Porque eres muy guapo." A Sano no le gustaron parte de las respuestas de Kenshin y volvió a reiterar "Usas gi rosa porque resalta es color de tus ojos?" Kenshin respondió "NO es rosa, es FUCSIA y también combina con mi cabello!" "Piensas que soy guapo?" "Sí." "Como sabes?" "Porque tengo ojos!" Sano quedó de nuevo con cara rara y preguntó "Eres marica?" Kenshin sobresaltó "ORO! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SHESSHA ES NORMAL DE GOZARU YO!!" Sano volvió a preguntar "Entonces como sabes que soy guapo?" "Pues porque se puede ver a simple vista, no tengo que ser marica para saber si alguien es guapo o guapa si o no!!"  
  
Se puso a carcajear y dijo "Oi Kenshin en serio que no puedes mentir!!" Kenshin lo miró con mala cara y dijo "Yo te lo dije! Ahora necesito tu ayuda por favor SANO!!" Sano dejó de retorcerse en el suelo y respondió "Pues yo no soy doctor así que no sé que hacer, porqué no vamos a ver a Megumi quizás ella sepa que te sucede..." Kenshin un poco incomodo "Ano... no lo sé es extraño pero supongo que vale la pena intentar con tal que Kaoru no me pregunte nada estaré a salvo!" Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la clínica de Megumi.  
  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Jejejeje espero les haya gustado cuando puedan me mandan todo lo que les gustaría preguntarle a nuestro querido rurouni ok? ^ ^  
  
Gracias por los reveiws!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
***White plum*** 


	3. Notas de Autora

YAY MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVEIWERS DE ESTA HISTORIA, APRECIO MUCHO TODOS LO COMENTARIOS QUE ME MANDAN Y LAS SUGERENCIAS ESTAN MUY BUENAS ^ ^ Y QUISIERA LLEVAR A VOTACION ALGUNOS PUNTOS (saca sus gafa y una libreta...^^):  
  
Primero: Entre estos personajes cuales creen que deberian aparecer para 'molestar' a nuestro bello y adorado ruruni? Por supuesto sin contar a Kaoru y a Sano que apareceran indudablemente:  
  
- Yahiko  
- Tae  
- Hiko  
  
Segundo: Todas clases de preguntas que deseen hacer por favor les agradesco que digan cual personaje debe ser el que pregunte ok? y gracias ^^  
  
Bueno a partir de todo esto que me manden podre hacer uq el a historia se enriqueza y al mismo tiempo complacerlos a todos, recuerden que todo esto lo hago especialmente por ustedes asi que tienen todo el derecho de dar su opinion en lo que concierne mi historia ^^.  
  
mer-chan: me parece buena idea lo de Yahiko por lo tanto me parece bien que él tambien salga en la historia, la pregunta de Tomoe y Kaoru creo que se responde bien cuando Kenshin dice que en realidad ama a Kaoru. Por supuesto TOmoe sigue teniendo un lugar especial en su corazon puesto que ella impidió que se convirtiera en un asesino a sangre fria como Jin Eh Udo o como Makoto Shishio.  
Me encanta la idea de sadomasoquista!! Por supuesto que la emplearé y la pregunta de Kaoru la cambiaré para que coincida mas con la historia ya verás ^^.  
  
Misanagi-chan: gracias y oye trankila apenas estamos en el segundo capítulo faltan muchas carcajadas jejeje ^^. gracias de nuevo.  
  
MINAKO-CHAN!! OHAYOU YAA!! OGENKI DESU KA? NE TE GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO?? GRACIAS POR: LAS PORRAS, LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, TODOS LOS DIA PIENSO QUE ESTOY EN NAVIDAD O EN FIN DE AÑO GRACIAS A TI!! OYE T MANDO PORRAS PARA TU FIC EH?? PRONTO TIENES QUE PRESENTARLO NE? ARIGATOU DE GOZARU YO!! ORORORROROROOROROROROR...  
  
Kaori-chan: KONNICHIWA!! hey me encanta tus comentarios me hacen sentir super WAY!! gracias pero creo que TODOS USTEDES son geniales!!! El proximo capítulo será entre zorros y estoy planificando cuidadosamente la escena Meg/Ken jejejeje ya veran será para caerse de la silla!!  
ja ne  
  
  
ARIGATOU DE GOZARU YO MINNA-CHAN!! LOS QUIERO A TODOS (estoy un poco sentimental no?^^) y pronto el capítulo 3 GUERRA DE ZORROS!!!  
jejeje   
Ja ne  
  
***white plum*** 


	4. Pelea de ZORROS

Gomen nasai minna-chan les tengo una mala noticia... me han castigado -___- si ahora no puedo usar la computadora a menudo así que tendrán que esperar mas tiempo GOMEN NE!!! PERO NO PUEDO HACER NADA AL RESPECTO!! USTEDES SABEN QUE SI PUDIERA LES ESCRIBIRIA TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS RÁPIDO PERO NO PUUUUUUUUUEDO ____!!  
Este capítulo es el tercero y lo siento por los amantes de 'Amo el colegio' tendrán que esperar a que tenga suficiente tiempo para ponerme a escribir ok? (lo siento en serio...)  
Bueno he aquí el tercer capítulo...  
  
  
  
White plum toma el micrófono sobre el escenario que esta rodeado de lectores de la historia 'Kenshin no puede mentir!' todos están muy emocionados por saber cual de los 3 candidatos para molestar a nuestro querido rurouni será el elegido. White plum saluda a los lectores quienes aplauden de todas sus fuerzas (aquí tienen que aplaudir ^ ^)!!  
White plum hace señas de silencio y habla con toda confianza y alegría:  
  
"SEÑORAS, SEÑORITAS, SEÑORES, SEÑORITOS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A MI ENCUESTA DE 'CUAL PERSONAJE MOLESTARÁ MAS A KENSHIN!!' DEJENME DECIRLES A ALGUNOS DE LOS REVEIWERS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS PREGUNTAS DE SUGERENCIA Y POR VOTAR PARA ESTA 'NOBLE' CAUSA *sonríe maléficamente y todos los demás también* :  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel: Lo siento mucho por no haberte puesto en la lista de gracias en cambio t mando un GRAN abrazo y todas las gracias del mundo por tu voto! Lo siento de veras espero logres perdonarme amiga ^ ^!!  
  
Misanagi: Todas tus sugerencias me parecen buenas en especial las de Yahiko y Tsubame gracias por votar espero te guste el capítulo! BAKA DESHI !!! ^ ^  
  
Aki: Creo que se volvería demasiado complicado si Aoshi y Misao interfirieran ya que con Hiko estoy dispuesta a salir un poco de la realidad pero aun así gracias por el voto ^ ^!!  
  
Bere16: CLARO ME ENCANTA ESE CAPÍTULO PERO ODIO COMO TERMINA -___- SI TUVIERA QUE EXPLICAR POR Q Kenshin SE SINTIÓ ASÍ NO SABRIA EXPLICARLO PARA NO DESILUSIONAR A KAORU pero trataré hacerlo en este capítulo y en los otros^^ gracias por el voto.  
  
Kaori: TODO ESTO ES ESPECIALMENTE PARA QUE TODOS USTEDES SE CAIGAN DE LAS SILLAS POR LA RISA OK? ASÍ Q NO T PREOCUPES QUE ESO LO GARANTIZO YO!! Gracias por el voto!!  
  
Janett: Tu primera pregunta es muy buena ya sabré como integrarla a la historia ok? Para la segunda creo q usaré algo similar para el capítulo decisivo. Gracias por votar!!  
  
Yuen: Ya habia pensado en usar los 3 pero solo 2 saldrán para no tener que hacer la historia durar días y días! Tu no t preocupes ya tengo todo bajo control gracias a todos sus votos!  
  
Vicky_kaede: NUEVO REVEIWER!! Bienvenida Vicky-chan ^ ^!! Gracias por el voto y aquí está el capítulo!!  
  
Keyko: gracias por comentar y espero que cuando salga tu fic me digas para leerla ok? Gracias por tu voto y disfruta!!  
  
Hitokiri lady: ehem.. Kaoru con ropa sexy?? No crees que ya está bastante confundida con lo de la cocina como para seducir a Kenshin?? Aunque eso me hizo reír bastante!!  
  
Tomoe Himura: JAJAJAJA ME ENCANTA ESA PREGUNTA TEN EN CUENTA QUE LA USARÉ TE LO ASEGURO!! Ehem.. gracias por votar ^ ^  
  
Kaoru Kamiya: Gracias por el apoyo y tomaré en cuenta tu voto gracias!!!!  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"YA CONTÉ LOS VOTOS Y DEJENME DECIRLES COMO FUERON:  
  
  
  
  
PRIMER LUGAR Y CON UN NUMERO INSUPERABLE DE 11 VOTOS ESTA..... *tambores en el fondo* HIKO SEIJUROU 13 ERO!!! POR SUPUESTO QUIEN MEJOR PARA FASTIDIAR AL 'BAKA DESHI' COMO ESTE HOMBRE ARROGANTE Y GUAPO AL MISMO TIEMPO!!! *aplausos y Hiko guiñe el ojo al publico* MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS VOTOS Y AHORA DE SEGUNDO LUGAR CON UN TOTAL DE.... 5 VOTOS ESTÁ EL HEREDERO DE SAMURAI EL INCOMPARABLE Y DESASTROSO YAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKO MYOJIN!!!" (Yahiko se levanta y toma el micrófono que White plum le ofrece) "MUY BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS!! GRACIAS POR VOTAR POR MI YO YAHIKO MYOJIN LES ASEGURO 100% RISAS EN LOS EPISODIOS SIGUIENTES!!" De repente se escucha un grito desde el publico 'YAHIKO TE AMO!!'  
  
White plum vuelve a tomar el micrófono y se voltea hacia su amado público "YYYYYYYYYYY EL TERCER LUGAR ES PARA LA CHISMOSA, LA REINCARNACION DE CUPIDO ... TAE SEKIHARA!!!!" Tae sale de el fondo del escenario y levanta un puño hacia la multitud gritando "OIGAN USTEDES ACASO NO VEN QUE YO SOY LA UNCIA OPORTUNIDAD DE KAORU-CHAN PARA QUE HIMURA-KUN SE LE CONFIESE?! SI ME UBIESEN ELEGIDO LES ASEGURO QUE EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO ESTARIAN JUNTOS! PERO NOOOOOOOO TAE NO PODRIA HACER LA HISTORIA MAS GRACIOSA!!" después de eso lanza el micrófono al piso y éste se parte en mil pedazos y luego sale por la puerta trasera White plum está ^ ^, y busca otro micrófono "BUENO LO SIENTO MUCHO POR TAE PERO ELLA SERÁ LA UE MENOS APAREZCA EN ESTA HISTORIA, NO TE PREOCUPES TAE YA VERÁS QUE TENDRAS TU PARTE DE LA DIVERSION!! BUENO CREO QUE ESO ES TODO VAMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO!!"  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Kenshin y Sano se dirigieron hacia la clínica de Megumi y en un cuarto alejado de todo el mundo (en especial si cierta Tanuki aparece...) y le contaron el problema.  
  
  
"Entonces estan diciéndome que Ken-san ya no puede mentir?" dijo Megumi desconcertada.  
"Así es Kenshin no ha dicho nada más que la verdad desde que llegó a mi cuatro, Kitsune-onna no crees que puedas ayudarlo con esto? En serio si Jou-chan se llega a enterar Kenshin está frito!!" dijo Sano mientras mordisqueaba su hueso de pescado.  
  
"Sano!! Eso ya lo sé! Pero creo que necesito examinar el estado de Kenshin..." Sano la miró con una cara de 'aja-Megumi-solo-quieres-quitarle-la-ropa-a-Kenshin...' luego prosiguió volteando para hablar con Kenshin "Me contaste que te caíste no? Tal vez te habrás hecho daño en un nervio y solo necesites descanso pero es mejor que verifique..." con eso le hizo un gesto de 'shuu' a Sano quien se fue murmurando algo como 'Kitsune perversa'.  
  
Megumi examinó a Kenshin como cualquier otro paciente y después de haberle dado una cuantas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, se sentó en frente de él la mirada fijada al suelo. Un momento de silencio pasó y finalmente Kenshin estaba lo bastante aburrido como para ir a buscar a Sano y buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y evitar a Kaoru, dijo "Megumi-dono creo que me iré ahora a buscar a Sano tengo que buscar una manera de escapar de Kaoru para que no descubra lo que me acaba de ocurrir!" Megumi sobresaltó un poco cuando notó que llamó a Tanuki 'Kaoru' luego levantó la mirada y ordenó "Ken-san siéntate por favor!" Kenshin hizo lo que se le ordenó y se sentó de nuevo.  
  
Desde la sombra de los ojos de Megumi, Kenshin pudo distinguir un destello diabólico, malvado y siniestro luego Megumi comenzó a reír "OHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOH!!!" le salieron sus orejitas de zorro de la cabeza y dijo "Ken-san si en verdad no puedes mentir entonces deberás responder a mis preguntas!!" Kenshin saltó un poco con la risa de Megumi y respondió con un suspiro "No quiero pero supongo que no me permitirás escapar..." Megumi afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó "Ken-san que piensas de mí?" Kenshin solo respondió sin ningún problema "Pienso que eres una mujer responsable e inteligente." Megumi se sonrojó un poco por el comentario y continuó "Ken-san que piensas acerca de Tanuki-chan??" Kenshin se disgustó un poco por el sobre nombre de Megumi y replicó "Megumi-dono te agradecería que no llamaras a Kaoru 'tanuki', ella es una mujer muy bella, inteligente, alegre y vivaz como para que la respetes y además me molesta que la trates como si fuese nada comparada a ti!!" Megumi quedó sorprendida, no solo Kenshin estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos por Kaoru sino que también la criticaba, a ELLA!!!  
  
Una vena brotó de la frente de Megumi cuando preguntó "Ken-san nunca te haz sentido atraído por mí?" Kenshin la miró por unos segundos como si la estuviera analizando y respondió "No. Siempre he tenido a Kaoru cerca así que no tengo razón alguna de sentirme atraído por ti." Megumi sintió de la apuñalaban por la espalda 'Siempre supe que Kenshin quería mas a Kaoru que a mí pero nunca pensé escucharlo decirlo en mi cara!! Quizás él ya no sea mío pero talvez...' Megumi levantó su mirada con esperanza en los ojos y preguntó con una pequeña voz "Que piensa Sano de mí?" Kenshin se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, sonrió y dijo "Cree que eres maravillosa." Megumi sintió que estaba en el cielo y sonrió luego con las misma orejitas de zorro dijo maléficamente "Ahora viene lo divertido..." Kenshin sudó -_____-U y dijo "M-Megumi-dono, no lo hagas, ya sabes que no puedo decir mentiras por favor no seas tan cruel!! YA SÉ QUE ERES MALIGNA Y TODO ESO PERO AUN ASI TEN PIEDAD!!"   
  
Megumi comenzó: "Que tiene la Tanuki que no tenga yo? No crees que soy atractiva? Yahiko sabe que no puedes mentir? Y Kaoru? Que sucedió después de la fiesta de Tanabata el año pasado? Que color combina mas con mis ojos, el rojo o el azul? Porque usas un hakama rosa? Porque no te cortas el cabello? Porque no te le haz propuesto a Tanuki? Que esperas para casarte? En realidad tienes 29 años? Porque no envejeces? La escuela Hiten Mitsu Rugi tiene el secreto de la juventud eterna? Crees que soy buena doctora? Y finalmente crees que soy muy vieja para Sano?"  
  
Kenshin respondió a cada una de las preguntas sin tartamudear ni titubear: "Es alegre, sincera, bellísima, pura y fiable. Claro que sí, solo que no tanto como Kaoru. No. Creo que sí. Oro? Fue una equivocación, en realidad sí quería pedirle a Kaoru que se casara conmigo pero quería hacerlo cuando estuviese conciente de mis acciones y en un lugar mas romántico que en frente de todos los demás!! Azul. ORORORORORO!!! NO ES ROSA ES FUCSIA!! ACASO LA GENTE NO PUEDE ENTENDER QUE LA COMODIDAD ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN CUANTO SE TRATA DE LA VESTIMENTA!!! Y ADEMÁS COMBINA CON MIS OJOS!! Soy radical y me gusta porque cuando peleo me da un aire mas intimidante. Porque no tengo el valor para pedírselo y porque no me merezco su amor... Pues creo que nunca llegaré a casarme y nunca me casaría con otra que no fuese Kaoru. Si y ya voy para 30 -__________-U. Oro?? No lo sé!! Pues supongo que no...demo pareciera verdad?? La mejor en todo Tokio. No creo que Sano y tu se verían muy bien juntos!" Megumi fue registrando la información recién llegada a su cabeza y volvió a preguntar "Entonces tú consideras que soy MENOS ATRACTIVA QUE TANUKI-CHAN!!!!" la vena creció sobre su frente y comenzó a temblar de rabia "Y TAMBIEN PIENSAS QUE NO SOY NI PURA NI FIABLE?? CREES QUE SERÍA CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARTE CON OTRO HOMBRE??!?!!?" Kenshin se tapó la boca para no decir lo que lo llevaria a una muerte segura, pero la verda escapó y dijo "BUENO SI NO FUESES TAN SENSUAL CON OTROS HOMBRES COMO CON SANO Y TAN MELOSA CONMIGO, TAL VEZ PODRIA CONFIAR EN TÍ!!"  
  
Muchas otras venas surgieron de la frente de Megumi y tomó el jarrón mas cercano a donde estaba sentada y lo arrojó a Kenshin quien lo recibió en plena cabeza gritando "ORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORO!!!" Megumi replicó "NO TE PONGAS 'ORO' CONMIGO HIMURA!! CREES QUE SOY UNA ESPECIE DE PUTA?! eh?!! PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE POR LO MENOS NO SOY UN BISEXUAL QUE SE VISTE CON UN HAKAMA ROSA Y QUE DEJA SU CABELLO CRECER COMO UNA NIÑITA!!" Kenshin indescriptiblemente despertó de su desmayo y gritó "NO SOY MARICA!! Y NO ES ROSA ES FUCSIA!! F-U-C-S-I-A!!! Y POR LO MENOS TENGO EL CABELLO LIMPIO Y SEDOSO CON COMO TÚ!!" y le sacó la lengua infantilmente Megumi reventó y le gritó de vuelta "KENSHIN HIMURA TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN DEBILUCHO, MARICA, INGRATO, TORPE Y AFEMINADO!!!" Kenshin sintió que su sangre ardía exclamó "ZORRO MALEFICO, BRUJA, DESCONCIDERADA Y BARATA! NO SOY MARICA Y TAMPOCO AFEMINADO, AMO A KAORU Y AUNQUE ADMITO QUE ERES MUY INTELIGENTE Y UTIL, ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PUEDES ESTAR PONIENDO CELOSA A KAORU CUANDO QUIERAS Y PONERME APODOS COMO 'KEN-san' O LANZARTE A MIS BRAZOS CADA VEZ QUE QUIERAS!!" Pero antes de que Megumi pudiera replicar algo más, una figura immensa se paró frente a la puerta de papel de la habitacion en donde estaban discutiendo, los dos se cayaron.   
  
Una voz masculina e intimidante resonó por la habitacion "Megumi-san está todo bien?" y la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre fuerte, alto y musculoso luego Kenshin volteó a verlo y sorprendidó preguntó "Shishou?" el hombre se paró frente a Kenshin y lo miró por unos segundos antes de decir "Que rayos haces aquí Baka Deshi??"  
  
  
  
  
TAN -TAN -TAN ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Me vuelvo a disculpar si no les agrada que haya actualizado este capítulo en tanto tiempo pero como ya lo expliqué, estoy CASTIGADA por eso no puedo usar la compu pero trate darles este capítulo mas pronto de lo estimado, lo siento si creen que es muy corto pero no tengo tiempo para escribir. Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo a TODOS USTEDES!!  
  
NEXT CHAP COMING UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
***white plum*** 


	5. Tortura del maestro

YAY 41 reveiws!!! YUPI GRACIAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS AMOS AHORA LLEGA LO BUENO!!! ^___________________________________________________^  
Y no se les olvide el COMENTARIO!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 3: La tortura del maestro ^______________^  
  
  
  
  
En el capítulo anterior...  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Shishou?" preguntó Kenshin.  
  
"Que rayos haces aquí baka deshi?!" respondió Hiko.  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
"Cómo que qué hago aquí? Mas bien que haces tú aquí en Tokio?!" replicó Kenshin.  
  
"Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu gran y generoso maestro baka deshi!" gritó Hiko mientras entraba a la habitación un poco sorprendido por la audacia de su pupilo.  
  
"Bah! Lo de gran lo puedo aceptar porque eres mas alto que yo pero de generoso no tienes NADA!" dijo Kenshin enfatizando la voz en la ultima palabra. Luego volvió a preguntar "Shishou que estas haciendo en Tokio de gozaru yo!" se volteó a ver a Megumi y agregó con una sonrisa "Mejor dicho que estas haciendo en la clínica de Megumi de gozaru ka!?"  
  
Megumi rápidamente replicó "Eso no es asunto tuyo! La razón de la presencia de Hiko-san aquí es estrictamente profesional!" estaba indignada por el comentario de Kenshin quién, por supuesto, no le creía "Megumi eres muy mala mintiendo de gozaru na." Se volteó hacia su maestro y dijo "Soy todo oídos..." y se sentó tranquilamente pensando 'Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a no poder mentir.' Luego vio la imagen de Kaoru preguntándole cosas vergonzosas acerca de él y agregó 'TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR LA CURA!!!'  
  
Hiko pasó su mano por su cabello y sonrió con una sonrisa de ganador de Oscar y dijo pretenciosamente "Megumi-san me ha dado la oportunidad de convertirme en alguien aún mas famoso de lo que ya soy! (por supuesto) He venido a salvar algunas vidas con mis grandes habilidades, a proteger al indefenso y el débil y a hacer que la justicia prevalezca sobre todos los de este pueblo!" De la nada debajo de los pies de Hiko aparece una roca, una luz destellante ilumina sobre él y un extraño fondo rojo y blanco aparece, haciendo que el nivel del ego de Hiko llegue a alturas inimaginables!!   
  
Kenshin y Megumi -_______-U mientras una brisa soplaba la capa de Hiko y el sonreía a sus fans del otro lado de la cámara (oups eso no debía salir ehem...). Mientras Hiko hacia su escena Megumi le susurró a Kenshin "En realidad estaba buscando un conejillo de indias resistente a cualquier calmante o en su caso (apunta a Hiko) muy resistente al alcohol..." Kenshin -______________________-UUUU y luego dijo "Megumi a veces me das miedo..." (y a quién no?)  
  
Finalmente nuestro amigo Genzai-sensei entra en escena rompiendo el fondo majestuoso de Hiko y haciéndolo caer de la roca, gritó "QUIEN RAYOS PUSO UNA CORTINA DE PAPEL EN EL MEDIO DE LA PUERTA!? Y QUE CARAJO HACE UNA ROCA EN MI CLÍNICA!!" Todos los otros estaban estupefactos por el tan repentino cambio de actitud de el amable Genzai y Megumi dijo levemente "Y-yo limpiaré todo Genzai-sensei..." y Genzai salió al mismo tiempo entró Sanosuke preguntando "Vaya Genzai si que estaba furioso! Oigan que sucede porque tardan tanto?" Kenshin sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a relatar "Bueno le pregunté a Megumi un remedio para esta cosa de que no puedo mentir..." la oreja de Hiko tembló al escuchar eso y se frotó las manos maléficamente (ñacañacañaca)  
  
"Nos comenzamos a gritar y a insultar y luego llegó Shishou y no sé que pasó después pero llegó el fondo la roca y la extraña brisa (White plum guarda detrás de su espalada un ventilador portátil ^ ^) y luego llegó Genzai y se molestó con nosotros y gritó como un energúmeno y luego entraste tú y TODAVÍA no tengo la maldita cura para este maldito no sé que de gozaru yo!!!" Kenshin estaba que reventaba le salía vapor por los oídos...  
  
"En serio? Y perdona que pregunte Kenshin pero quién es este Arnold Schwarzeneger que parece tener un problema de autoestima?" dijo Sano mostrando a Hiko de espaldas calculando su malvado plan... Kenshin suspiró y dijo "Este es mi shishou Hiko Seijuro..." Pero fue cortado cuando Hiko se acercó a Kenshin y dijo "Es cierto?" Kenshin preguntó "Es cierto que?" Hiko sonrió y repitió "Es cierto que... NO PUEDES MENTIR!!" Kenshin casi fue volando al otro lado de la habitación si no fuese porque pesaba lo suficiente para sujetar su cuerpo al piso.  
  
A Megumi se le pararon los pelos de la nuca con ese gritó y Sano creyó que su tímpano habia explotado. Intentando recuperar al audición Kenshin declaró "Si es cierto..." Hiko comenzó a analizar la cara de Kenshin como si estuviese buscando la verdad y de la nada sacó una jarra de sake y se sentó y comenzó a beber en silencio. Ordenó a Kenshin que se sentara y luego...  
  
"Baka deshi dime como va todo?" Kenshin quedó sorprendido pero respondió "Bueno por el hecho de que no puedo regresar al dojo por miedo a que Kaoru se entere que no puedo mentir, el hecho de que NO puedo mentir y también el hecho de que TÚ estés aquí... digamos que he estado mejor." Hiko puso cara de disgusto y luego sonrió "Y cuéntame como está tu relación con Kamiya?" Kenshin se tapó la boca inmediatamente para evitar decir cualquier cosa "A bueno como siempre, miraditas por aquí y por acá. El otro día la sorprendí en el baño, bueno claro que no fue accidentalmente pero aún así aunque me golpeó valió la pena!" Hiko murmuró algo como 'baka deshi no hentai...'  
  
Megumi tomo un frasco he intentó lanzárselo a Kenshin pero Sano no la dejó e hizo que se tranquilizara. Hiko siguió "Y todavía no te haz acostado con ella?" Kenshin negó con la cabeza y dijo "Bueno todas las noches la espío y ustedes saben que cuando una chica se mueve mucho en su sueño pues... cierta parte del yukata se desliza revelando su tierna y jugosa piel...." en este momento Kenshin estaba casi babeando por la simple imagen del pecho de Kaoru expuesto y blanco justo frente a él. Megumi no resistió más y un abanico apareció en su mano, saltó con pose de batalla y gritó "HENTAI!!" golpeando a Kenshin con toda su fuerza, éste quedó inconsciente en el suelo y Megumi salió de la habitación seguida por Sano que intentaba calmarla.  
  
Kenshin recuperó al conciencia y Hiko siguió con sus preguntas "Bueno me parece que en realidad no puedes mentir (toma de su copa) entonces... Porqué usas un hakama rosa? Porque todavía no te haz acostado con Kamiya? Eres marica acaso? Quien es ese chico alto que se acaba de ir? Es tu novio? Debo decirte que Kamiya tiene un par de piernas espectaculares! Y sin mencionar su pecho!(recuerdan en la batalla contra Fuji el gigante bueno a Kaoru se le rompió el hakama y se le podía ver la forma de sus... ustedes saben ehem...)." Hiko tomó un poco de su sake y escuchó atentamente las respuestas de su pupilo.  
  
Kenshin respondió un poco apenado "No, no puedo mentir aunque en estas circunstancias me encantaría. Porque es cómodo. ORO!? Pu-pues porque no me le he lanzado... AÚN! ORORORORORO PORQUE TODOS TIENEN QUE PENAR QUE SOY MARICA, POR ULTIMA VEZ: N-O S-O-Y M-A-R-I-C-A !!! Ese es Sano mi mejor amigo. Ororororororo por supuesto que NO y en todo caso N-O S-O-Y M-A-R-I-C-A!!! Ya lo sé y cuando se pone su yukata se le pueden ver claramente, su piel es TAN suave su cuerpo es el sexy que he visto en TODA mi vida!! (se sonroja) Mi aventura todas las noches me permite apreciar su cuerpo como nadie mas!! ES TAN BELLA, EXÓTICA, SEXY, ENCANTADORA, INDESCRIPTIBLEMENTE HERMOSA!!" (todas las fans de K/K están O_____O y algunas hacen "Awwwww~~" ^^)  
  
Kenshin finalmente antes de que continuara la tortura dijo "Shishou ya sabes que no puedo mentir! Tienes que ayudarme a salir de esto, no quiero ni imaginar lo que Kaoru haría si me escuchara decir todo esto de ella!!" (nosotros si queremos ver ^___^!) Hiko no lo aguantó más, el hecho de que Kenshin no pudiese mentir ya había sido comprobado, el hecho de que en realidad era macho también y el que era un pervertido sin igual también estaba comprobado, pero q ÉL estuviese TAN desesperado por la ayuda de su maestro lo hizo rodar en el piso de carcajadas. Kenshin estaba -_______-U ya parecía que nadie le encontraría una cura a su problema y a todos les parecía una broma pero para Kenshin, esto decidiría su futura relación con Kaoru y con decirle todo lo que acababa de decir, estaba seguro que esa relación terminaría con una Kaoru muy enojada y un Kenshin inconsciente en el piso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Kenshin, Hiko dejó de reír y dijo "Baka deshi, no tengo nada que te ayude con este problema pero aún así creo que lo mejor será que vayas con Kaoru-chan y le cuentes la verdad! Es decir, no puedes estar huyendo de ella toda tu vida, aunque quisieras..." se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta "Debo ir a buscar a Megumi-san." Caminó y se paró "Ah y baka deshi? (Kenshin voltea) buena suerte." Y salió.  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kenshin caminaba por la calle dirigiéndose a su ultima alternativa.  
'Sano se quedó en la clínica con Megumi y Shishou, parece que no tengo otra opción mas que ir a ver al el último recurso que me queda....' Se paró y miró hacia arriba un restaurante: el Akabeko. 'Bueno, aquí voy...' y entró.  
  
"Muy buenas tardes señor y bienvenido al Akabeko!" recibió una mesera inclinándose ante el 'supuesto' cliente.  
  
"Buenas tardes Tae-dono..." dijo Kenshin.  
  
"Himura-kun! Vaya hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí y dime... (miró atrás de Kenshin) donde está Kaoru-chan acaso no vienen todos juntos como de costumbre?" preguntó extrañada.  
  
"No, hoy solo vengo yo pero no para comer sino que tengo un problema y como sé que eres la mejor amiga de Kaoru pues quería pedir con..." "Kenshin que haces aquí?" una voz joven interrumpió, Kenshin se volteó y encontró a Yahiko y a Tsubame parados a su lado.  
  
"Hola Yahiko-kun he venido a consultar a Tea-dono por un asunto muy importante." Kenshin rogaba en su cabeza que no preguntara más y....así fue!! Yahiko solo replicó un leve 'oh' y se fue a la parte de atrás del restaurante. 'Que extraño, normalmente es mucho más curioso que eso!' Tae lo interrumpió "Himura-kun, si es algo tan importante mejor será hablarlo en la parte de atrás, por favor sigueme." Y lo llevó a una habitación aislada del resto del ruido del Akabeko.  
  
Tae preguntó "Que sucede Himura-kun? Acaso finalmente te le vas a declarar a Kaoru-chan (sus ojos se iluminaron ) yo ya sabía que finalmente te decidirías a confesártele!! AY SOY TAN FELÍZ Y AHORA TENDRE QUE PENSAR EN LA BODA Y EN LOS VESTIDOS!!" Kenshin empezó a mover sus manos frenéticamente y dijo "Maa maa Tae-dono, no se trata de eso de gozaru na! (N/A: ay se habrán dado cuenta que Kenshin dice 'de gozaru' de vez en cuando bueno eso se debe a que se esta controlando y a veces se le olvida...) Tae desilusionada preguntó "Entonces que sucede Himura-kun? No me digas que a Kaoru le pasó algo! Yo sabia que no debí haberle dado esa receta de tempura ahora debe estar enferma OH DIOS ES MI CULPA!!" y comenzó a llorar Kenshin estaba perdiendo la paciencia "No no Tae-dono no se trata de Kaoru, se trata de mí!" Y Tae volvió a preguntar "De ti?" Kenshin afirmó con la cabeza y dijo "Tae-dono shessha no puede mentir de gozaru yo!"  
  
Hubo un silencio y Tae dijo "Que no puedes que?" Kenshin reiteró "No puedo mentir!"Tae cayó a tierra muriendo de un ataque de risa tan fuerte y tan grande que casi no podía respirar, Kenshin estaba -_______-U y después de un momento Tae respiró y dijo "Vaya Himura-kun parece que estas en problemas!" y luego pensó 'Esto podría beneficiar su relación con Kaoru, si solo dice lo que tiene que...' "Tae-dono que hago! Si Kaoru se llega a enterarse que no puedo mentir podría ver una parte de mí que no le gustaría 'la parte pervertida -____-' necesito tu ayuda por favor!!" Kenshin rogó.  
  
Los ojos de Tae brillarón y dijo con un tono oscuro "No tienes nada mas que hacer sino... (Kenshin se acercó a ella para escuchar mejor) enfrentar a Kaoru..." Kenshin saltó al escuchar esto y Tae siguió "Acaso...no ves que esta es tu mejor oportunidad! Es tu oportunidad para declarártele a Kaoru, mostrarle cuanto la amas!" Kenshin dijo un poco asustado "D-de eso es de lo que estoy huyendo..." Tae tomó algo detrás de su espalada y dijo "Si no vas por las buenas pues irás por las malas y BAM!!! Una olla gigante le dio a Kenshin en la cabeza haciéndolo perder la conciencia Tae suspiró "Bueno ahora solo falta llevarlo al dojo." Abrió la puerta y llamó "Yahiko, Tsubame vengan a ayudarme!" esperó que llegaran los dos y pensó 'Será perfecto!'  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOOHOHOHOHO BUENO DENTRO DE POCO SE ACABA CREO QUE SE ACABARA EN DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS ADIOS!!  
  
***White plum*** 


	6. La hora de la verdad

Hola a todos he aquí el final de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla ^ ^ quisiera darle unas gracias especiales a Minako-chan ya que sé que ha postado algunos de mis fics en su página web así que ¡¡¡¡¡¡DOMO ARIGATOU MINAKO-CHAN!!!!!!  
BUENO DISFRUTEN Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 6: El momento de la verdad!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin se recuperó un poco de su desmayo solo para ver q era arrastrado por dos figuras oscuras murmurando algo que (por el golpe que recibió) era incompresible para Kenshin. Pero luego de mover un poco su cabeza se dio cuenta en donde estaba....... 'EL HORROR.... ES EL LUGAR EN DONDE MENOS QUIERO ESTAR!!!' EL DOJO Kamiya Kasshin yacía bajo su espalda (ya dije q lo estaba arrastrando-__-). Sus ojos se pusieron grandes como platos de sopa mientras veía que las sombras le sonreían diabólicamente y los reconoció!! "Tae!! Yahiko!!!" gritó pero alguien por detrás le puso manos sobre su boca y él gritó n su mente 'Y Tsubame!!' Tae lo miró y se le acercó a la cara diciendo "Mira bien Kenshin-san! Este es el trato, tú vas a tener que enfrentar a Kaoru-chan aunque no te guste! Esta eso claro!!!"  
  
  
  
En el fondo se escuchaban pisadas caminando sobre el piso de madera del dojo, Yahiko susurró "Esta llegando... Tae tenemos que irnos!!" Tae afirmó con la cabeza y dijo en un susurro "Tsubame ya sabes que hacer." Tsubame tomó una olla y golpeó a Kenshin en la cabeza haciéndolo perder la conciencia de nuevo (jejejeje me encanta @___@x orororo) Yahiko, Tae y Tsubame corrieron hacia la entrada del dojo a velocidad ultrasónica y Kenshin ya no estaba atado no nada solo inconsciente en el suelo, los pasos llegaron cerca de Kenshin y una Kaoru preocupada reconociendo el cuerpo de Kenshin en el piso gritó "Kenshin!! Kenshin, Kenshin que sucedió?!" lo sacudió tan fuerte que éste se liberó de su estado inconsciente y la miró "Hola Kaoru!" Kaoru se sorprendió un poco porque era la segunda vez que le decía Kaoru sin el 'dono'.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin que te sucedió?!" preguntó de nuevo preocupada.  
  
  
  
"Tae, Yahiko y Tsubame me arrastraron hasta aquí y luego Tsubame me pegó en la cabeza con una olla y caí inconsciente." Dijo Kenshin frotándose la cabeza adolorido.  
  
  
  
'Que??' gritó Kaoru en su mente 'Debió ser un golpe o algo, creo que está alucinando (^ ^ yo también pensaría lo mismo...) creo que mejor lo llevo adentro... y tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle!!' miró con malicia a Kenshin mientras lo llevaba jalándolo hacia adentro 'estoy perdido....' pensó Kenshin. Kaoru lo sentó y ella se sentó a su turno en frente de él, después de un largo silencio finalmente Kaoru habló "Kenshin estas escondiendo algo de mí?" Kenshin se tapó la boca para no decir nada, pero no pudo contenerse de responderle "Sí." Kaoru sorprendida por la respuesta dijo "Ah... bueno y puedes decirme que es?" Kenshin trató de retenerlo y en su mente apareció la duende White plum diciendo "jajajaja con que ya llegó la hora de la verdad!! Ahora cumpliré el deseo de Kaoru!!" y Kenshin de repente dijo "Kaoru, no puedo mentir y he estado huyendo de ti todo el día evitándote para que no supieras y comenzaras a hacerme preguntas que tendría que responder por la verdad!"  
  
  
  
Kaoru no lo podía creer!! 'Kenshin en serio no puede mentir!! Bueno... eso es bueno supongo... me pregunto? No Kaoru es demasiado vergonzoso preguntar algo como eso!' pero su conciencia le gritaba /ESTA ES LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE ESTABAS ESPERANDO!! PREGUNTALE!!/ finalmente decidió probar a ver si era verdad miró a Kenshin en los ojos y dijo "Cual es tu verdadero nombre?" "Shinta." "Porque usas un gi fucsia?" 'AHHHHHHH COMO LA AMO ELLA ES LA UNICA QUE DICE QUE ES FUCIA!!!! POR ESO LA ADORO!!' pensó aliviado y respondió con una sonrisa tierna y sincera Kaoru se sonrojó "Porque es muy cómodo y combina con mi cabello!"  
  
  
  
'Que acaba de decir??? Que combina con su cabello??' miró desde mas lejos y concluyó 'bueno en parte es cierto combinan muy bien y además resalta sus ojos!' Kaoru decidió poner la conversación mas difícil "hum... que piensas cuando Megumi me molesta?" Kenshin la vio la los ojos y dijo "Pienso que debería callarse porque no tiene derecho de insultar a MI Kaoru!" Kaoru se puso roja como un tomate!!   
  
  
  
'Acaba de decir MI Kaoru?? Creo estar soñando!!' Kenshin notó su sonrojo y dijo dulcemente "Eres mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas." Y se sonrojó por su propio comentario Kaoru solo se quedó ahí pasmada por sus palabras y dijo un leve 'arigatou. Finalmente se armó de valor y dijo....  
  
  
  
"ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó una duende y el tiempo se detuvo... (lectores no me miren con esa carita q ya van a saber ^ ^U) La duende miró a Kenshin y a Kaoru congelados por su hechizo y dijo "Estan muy lejos el uno del otro!" y empujó la figura tiesa de Kenshin mas cerca de la de Kaoru, casi a 15 centímetros de su cara!! "Así está mejor!" sonrió triunfante. Luego con un destello de luz entró a la mente de Kenshin y encontró a el rurouni y el battousai durmiendo y gritó chasqueando sus dedos "DESPIERTEN!!!" Los dos se despertaron de un salto y miraron a la duende "Yo te conozco!!" gritó el battousai "Ya lo recuerdo tú nos pusiste a dormir!!! PAGARAS POR ESO!!!" y fue a atacar a White plum pero esta dijo "Quieto!" y el se congeló ella dijo "Cuando vas a aprender? Además Kenshin necesita ayuda de ustedes y es urgente." El rurouni preguntó "Que sucede de gozaru yo?!" White plum se elevó en el aire y dijo "Kenshin ahora está a punto de que le pregunten algo muy importante!" Las conciencias miraron una imagen aparecer en el espacio battousai exclamó "Kaoru!".  
  
  
White plum sonrió "Así es, vuestra querida Kaoru está a punto de preguntarles a ustedes si sienten algo por ella!! Tienen 10 segundos para discutirlo antes de que vuelva a poner el tiempo en marcha, recuerden si le dicen que no, destrozaran su corazón para siempre pero si le responden que sí será la chica más feliz de todo el mundo!" el rurouni preguntó "Pero porque ella estaría triste si le decimos que no de gozaru ka?" battousai lo miró furioso y dijo "TONTO!! Recuerda que esta bruja puso ese hechizo de la verdad!! Seguramente Kaoru sabe que solo podemos decir la verdad, si llegáramos a decirle que no la amamos.... no tendríamos nunca jamás otra oportunidad de ganar su corazón...." dijo tristemente.  
  
  
"Exactamente!!" exclamó White plum "Recuerden que esta es una decisión que decidirá su relación con Kaoru así que piénselo bien... tienen 10 segundos!"  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
Los diez segundos transcurrieron y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad cuando Kaoru preguntó "Que piensas de mí Kenshin?" Sus conciencias le gritaron /Shinta ya podemos volver a mentir!!/ 'Que?? Pero no puedo mentir ahora... Yo digo que le digas todo de una vez y la tomes en tus brazos y la bese y luego... [Yo digo que se lo digas pero sin caerle encima!] "Ka-Kaoru... yo pienso que eres muy, muy hermosa...." Kaoru se sonrojó y sus conciencias le gritaron /Y???? SIGUE DIOS!!!!/ " Y también pienso que eres alegre, amigable, sincera, pura, dios eres la mujer mas bella y perfecta que haya viso jamás!!" Kaoru dijo "Ken..sin.. arigatou... tengo una última pregunta que hacerte..." Kenshin preguntó "Cual es?" "Puedes mentir?" Kenshin asombrado dijo "S-Si como supiste?" "Estabas muy nervioso!" le sonrió tiernamente y dijo "Kenshin algo más, que harías si te besara?"  
  
  
Kenshin respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa "Perdería el control." Kaoru se acercó a él y lo besó primero tiernamente, luego Kenshin puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y ella las suyas alrededor de su cuello. Kenshin empujó fieramente a Kaoru y esta cayó al piso seguida de Kenshin que lamía sus labios con su boca para profundizar el beso, ella abrió su boca y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Kenshin rompió el beso y se quedó mirándola después dijo de un tono amorosa "Te amo Kaoru-koishii." Kaoru le sonrió y dijo "Yo también te amo Kenshin-anata." Y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, Kenshin la ayudó a sentarse mientras ella reía "Vaya no mentías! En serio perdiste el control!" el se rió y dijo "Tú me haces perder el control Kaoru!" y la besó.  
  
  
  
El tercer espectador suspiró y se levantó de su asiento en el árbol "Bueno... mi trabajo aquí terminó, voy a dejarlos solos!" y en un destello desapareció.  
  
  
  
El sol se estaba ocultando y Kenshin tomaba a Kaoru en sus brazos tiernamente viendo el reflejo de la luz del sol de atardecer sobre su piel blanca como la nieve, suspiró con alivio y pensó 'Gracias White plum-dono....' miró la diosa en sus brazos y dijo 'muchas gracias!'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SE ACABÓ!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ES MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR EL APOYO!!!! GRACIAS ARIGATOU MINNA-CHAN!!! ^ ^  
  
  
WHITE PLUM*** 


End file.
